Broken
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: He hated himself for what he did to her... Now... Here he was sitting at her dressing room door with the thing that got between them. ONE-SHOT


**I'm not entirely sure where the inspiration for this came from... But where ever it did I hope it comes more...**

* * *

Chad groaned as he rolled out of bed. He didn't want to go to work. It meant staring at her from his table wishing she'd talk to him again. Not even bothering to mess with his hair that morning he pulled on a simple black tee shirt and jeans. He decided he'd change at the studio. He didn't want to be in the costume from the show that tore him and Sonny apart.

He skipped breakfast. He wasn't hungry much anymore. Pulling on his shoes and jacket he headed outside. Deciding on what to take to work he picked the motorcycle he hadn't touch in months. Hoping it would run he turned it on. Relieve it did start he pulled his helmet out of the cabinet he kept it in.

Carefully and quickly he made it to the studio under twenty minutes. He parked in his spot. He almost laughed when he noticed the bright pink car parked in the spot next to his. Someone new to the show. Someone else to not be interested in.

Kicking the kickstand down Chad sighed and headed into the studio. He passed the So Random studio where Tawni and Zora both just arriving. They both sent him a murderous look before going inside. He knew why.

He broke her heart.

The one person he cared enough about to change for. He glanced at her parking spot and frowned. She wasn't there. Not yet.

Heading inside he tuned out Devon telling him about the girl with the pink car. "That's cool Dev…" He said uninterested.

"Come on man. You've been moppy for the past three weeks get over that girl… There is other girls out there." Devon said frowning. He didn't understand why his friend was so down about the random girl.

"She wasn't just some girl… she was the girl…" Chad murmured as he passed Devon. He headed into his dressing room where a girl stood looking around.

"Hi…" The girl said shyly pushing hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure you're a nice girl and stuff but don't expect me to fall for you…" Chad said giving her one of the most pitiful looks he could muster.

The girl smiled. "I figured as much… You're still in love with my sister aren't you?" The girl shook her head.

"Sister?"

"Ally… I mean Sonny…" the girl said giving a weak smile.

"Yes."

The girl smiled and patted his shoulder. "Then why aren't you going after her?" she asked looking curiously. Chad gave the saddest smile he had and went to sit down.

"You can take a seat if you'd like…"

Sonny's sister smiled and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I've screwed up one too many times with her…" Chad said sighing. He hadn't gotten around to removing her stuff that she'd placed in his dressing room. "I can't break her heart again… It will just kill me if I do…"

"Then you're doing a good job of killing yourself… She's still broken… I brought her into today for work cause mom was afraid to let her drive. It was so sad to watch her stare up at the billboard of your face and almost breakdown in the parking lot…" Sonny's sister said looking down and away.

Chad didn't know what clicked but something had and he was on his feet again. He glanced at the trophy sitting on a table in his room. He suddenly wished he never had ordered a recount. They deserved that award.

"Thank you…" He said quickly before standing up and pulling the trophy off the table he quickly ran off towards the So Random set. He passed Tawni and Zora again they were glaring at him and quickly shouted what seemed to be a threat but he couldn't understand it cause he was focused on one thing.

He stopped and groaned before realizing he had no idea what he was going to say to her. He glanced at the trophy again. His show etched into the gold plating at the bottom. He suddenly glared at the name. That stupid show. It was the shows fault he was just a jerk.

No it wasn't. It was his own fault.

He leaned up against the wall and then slid down it. His head resting against the wall. He didn't notice he was in front of her dressing room. Staring at his show's name for what seemed an eternity he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pocket knife he carried most the time.

He scratched out his show's name and carved her show's name into the gold plating. It looked like a seven year old tried to carve it but he didn't care. They deserved the award more than he did.

"What are you doing here Chad." Her voice asked. He was unaware she was right in front of him. "And with that…"

Looking up finally he realized where he had been. "Uhh…" he stuttered standing up quickly with the trophy in hand. "Here…" He said holding it out towards her.

Sonny only stared at it. "Don't want what's not ours."

"Just read the inscription please… If you still don't want it I'll take it back."

Sonny sighed and took the trophy she read the inscription and glanced up at him. "You deserved it… not us…"Chad simply said before turning to walk away.

"Wait." Sonny said.

Chad turned back around and looked at her. "Why… Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"Cause… like I said you deserve it not the Fall's… All we are, are stuck up brats who have a fit when we don't get our way…"

Sonny smiled slightly at what he said. "Besides… it's an I'm sorry and I understand if you never want to speak to me again gift." He added.

"Chad…" Sonny said walking towards him. Chad stood there looking down. "Thank you." She said quietly before dropping the trophy and putting her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him into a hug.

Chad stood there unsure if he should hug her back or not but knowing he missed the feeling of her arms around him. Then he decided it was worth one last hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her as close as he could before dropping his head so it was resting in the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sonny." He said muffled. He felt her tears hit him. "So sorry." He whispered.

Sonny smiled sadly as he pulled away. "What does that mean for us… We can't go back to what we were before… Not yet anyways…" She asked.

"How about friends for right now… Then maybe something more later?" He asked.

He hated himself for what he did. He didn't picture her agreeing to it. "Al..alright… Friends?" She said smiling slowly.

"Friends." He whispered.

* * *

**Sooo... Like I said at the top no idea were the inspiration came from but I'm happy it did...**

**Whatcha think? I hope you guys liked it. :)  
**


End file.
